


Wet for all the wrong reasons

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creative BDSM Ideas You've Never Seen Before, Light BDSM, M/M, Mistakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Teasing, Water used in new and creative ways, Weaponized Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, Bokuto, I've got a chair, I've got a rope, I've got a bottle of water, and I've got an erection. I think I can combine them all."</p><p>"This ain't an RPG, Kuroo. You can't just combine water and a chair."</p><p>"Don't test my abilities, Bokuto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet for all the wrong reasons

“Hey Tetsu, what the hell are you getting up to in here?” Bokuto sees Kuroo digging around every box and drawer he can find, and at present taking his search party efforts to the dining room of their apartment. Kuroo never takes his eyes away from his search for something that he still hasn’t made abundantly clear before he speaks.

“I’m trying to get creative. Do you know where else stores things around here? I’m starting to run out of ideas.” Kuroo scratches his head as he gives the drawers a second rummaging through. He’s still left Bokuto confused about his motives.

“Get creative for what?” Bokuto leans against the door frame as Kuroo seems to give up all hope in his quest, sighing as his shoulders go limp with disappointment. He perks up before filling in the details to Bokuto, hoping that he’s made it look like enough of a big deal to win him over.

“I’m trying to think of something new we can do in the bedroom, okay? I’m looking for things I can use. I’m too broke of a college student to buy something so I’m doing things the old fashioned way.”

“I’m pretty sure the old fashioned way was to be a prude and only get laid when you want to have a kid. The old fashioned way probably would have gotten us killed for doing anal.” Bokuto squints in confusion at what the hell Kuroo is trying to say, completely missing the point to point out a fallacy in his speech.

“You know what I mean. I’m just trying to make use of what we’ve got and then maybe that’ll make for a really interesting session in the bedroom, you know?”

“I don’t know. I’m still not entirely sure what you’re going to do. Take a potted plant and shove it up my ass? There’s a reason you’re not supposed to put things up there that aren’t designed to be put up there.”

“I am not going to put a potted planted up your ass Bokuto.”

“That’s disappointing. What do you have in mind then?”

"Look, Bokuto, I've got a chair, I've got a rope, I've got a bottle of water, and I've got an erection. I think I can combine them all."

"This ain't an RPG, Kuroo. You can't just combine water and a chair."

"Don't test my abilities, Bokuto."

“You say that awfully menacingly.” Kuroo had a clearly defined plan in his head and now came the part where he had to try and convince Bokuto to do it. He knew that Bokuto could turn in to a massive sub at times, and this was the perfect kind of situation to exploit that. Seeing as he wasn’t getting the message on his own, he decided the best course of action was to explain things in as much detail as he needed to win Bokuto over but not make him hesitate to continue.

“I’ll tie you up and do things to you. You get the day off. I do everything.” Kuroo figured the quickest way to Bokuto’s heart (or in many cases, his butt), was to take away any and all responsibility and offer him the chance to have the laziest and easiest session he could possibly desire. That, of course, was a half-truth, and Kuroo had a lot more in mind. Bokuto wasn’t going to have to do anything, but it was going to be anything but easy. Not when Kuroo had a BDSM themed idea that was going to involve trying his damned hardest to make Bokuto suffer through his pleasure.

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

Bokuto sat down on an office chair from Kuroo’s desk that had been wheeled across the floor and in to Bokuto’s bedroom (the floor was wooden in his room. That would be useful later on). He was, of course, naked, but Kuroo wasn’t. Bokuto had all sorts of questions about where they were going with this, mostly with how he was going to give him some lazy sex using a chair, water and rope. Still, he submissively allowed Kuroo to do whatever until he had deemed Bokuto ready for them to start.

Kuroo first took Bokuto’s ankles, and used his roll of tape (he had lied about the rope part. All he had lying around the house was a roll of tape that he could use to tie Bokuto up). He shouldn’t have been even remotely surprised given Bokuto had no idea why there would have been rope lying around the first place. Bokuto found himself having his ankles unable to move and bound to the cylindrical tube that connected the wheels of the office chair with the seat itself. It was a very DIY setup. Kuroo attended to Bokuto’s wrists next, using the same roll of tape to strap them up to the chairs arm rests. Bokuto now had nowhere to go and had to confide his full trust in Kuroo.

“Are you going to tell me what this is now?”

“Now that you can’t get away, sure,” Kuroo teases as his hand caresses Bokuto’s chin. He pulls away to grab the last item he had mentioned earlier, a bottle of water. “We’re going to play a little game, Bokuto. The rules are very, very simple. There’s surely no way that you could lose.”

“That sounds a lot like something I’m going to lose at.” Bokuto sees through Kuroo’s tricks immediately, but happily plays along because there was at least some interest in what was going on given Bokuto did enjoy being bound to his chair and unable to reject Kuroo’s advances.

“Probably. Here’s what you’re going to do. I’m going to take my bottle, and you’re going to take a nice big drink and hold it in your mouth. If you swallow it, you lose, and if you spit it out, you lose.” Kuroo toys with the sports bottle, tossing it between his hands as Bokuto still seems somewhat confused at Kuroo’s half-telling of rules, waiting for Bokuto to either ask more or put the rest of the puzzle together himself.

“So how do I win?” Bokuto raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, simple, hold it in your mouth until you cum.” Bokuto’s eyes widen. He sees exactly what Kuroo is going with this now and is more than eager to play along.

“And if I lose?”

“Well, it’s really more about how much you lose. I’m going to punish you, Bo. Every time you spit out, I’m going to punish you more, let’s start with, hmm…” Kuroo takes a moment to think through how he wants to toy with Bokuto with his surely inevitable failure. “I’m thinking 5 spanks for every time you spit out. I’ll make sure to top you up when you do fail,” Kuroo laughs as Bokuto realises Kuroo is going to play dirty and likely try everything in his arsenal to make things worse for Bokuto. Lucky for him, he enjoyed being spanked anyway.

“Who says I’m going to fail?”

“Oh trust me, I’m sure you will. It’s cute that you think otherwise though,” Kuroo’s smile is malicious as he walks over to Bokuto. “Now open wide and we’ll start.” Kuroo lets Bokuto drink from the water bottle until his cheeks are ever so slightly puffed from the liquid in his mouth. “Let the games begin.”

 

Kuroo walks a slow circle around the chair with Bokuto tied to it, surveying the area to see what kind of damage he can do. He kneels down behind the back of the tall chair, completely out of Bokuto’s field of vision, because he’s seen a very quick weakness to force Bokuto to lose easily.

“Y’know, I’m glad I tied you up like this.” Kuroo quickly tickles the exposed soles of Bokuto’s feet and he immediately spits out his water and starts laughing. “Aww, would you look at that, you lose!”

“Hey that’s not fucking fair!” Bokuto twists his neck to try and wipe his chin dry on his shoulder. That was only going to work for so long.

“5 spanks. Let’s see what else I can do to you.” Kuroo returns to toying with Bokuto from the front. It’s too easy to make him lose like that, he’d have a lot more fun being creative. “Drink up, it’s time for round two.”

 

Kuroo decides that this time he’s going to get just an itty bit more passionate about their little BDSM game. Bokuto, of course, is sitting both hard and frustrated waiting for Kuroo’s advances. After all, the aim of the game was make Bokuto cum, and yet Kuroo seemed to have the full intent of drawing this out for as long as he possibly could. This was far from a very fair game. It was the silence that frustrated Bokuto more than anything. There was nothing he could say or do. Arms bound, ankles bound, forced to mute himself at the risk of more punishment. He just had to sit through the rather pleasurable ordeal as Kuroo took it in his stride to make this the most torturously pleasurable agony he could concoct.

Kuroo runs a trailing tongue up Bokuto’s thigh. His body twitches as the heat of Kuroo’s mouth traces across the sensitive skin. He leaves a thin streak of saliva behind it, then gently blows on it, the chilling air against what was moments ago a searing heat from Kuroo’s mouth sending a shiver up Bokuto’s spine, but it’s not enough to make him lose again. Kuroo would obviously have to step up his game.

He switches thighs, repeats the process, and then starts alternating, messily loving Bokuto’s thighs with his mouth, thin streaks of saliva dripping down both sides as Bokuto’s cock drips another droplet of precum down his shaft, desperate for the teasing to end and Kuroo to pay more attention to his cock. Kuroo gets a little more aggressive, sucking in skin and leaving marks that Bokuto knew he’d be lucky to cover with his kneepads and his shorts the next time they practice volleyball. Then all of a sudden, Kuroo changes from gently sucking in skin and leaving hickeys on his soft, tan flesh, Kuroo sinks his teeth in to him, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make him yelp. It was game over for round two.

“You fucking asshole! That hurt!” Bokuto was clearly not pleased, but Kuroo wasn’t paying much attention. He had other concerns.

“Bro, my hair. You got it in my hair. Gross. I don’t want your spit in my hair.” Kuroo wipes away a droplet of water from his forehead.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry about the state of your hair when you’re FUCKING BITING MY THIGHS!” Bokuto yells as he looks at the mark left behind, wishing he could rub it, and too ashamed to ask Kuroo to kiss it better. He pouts instead.

“That’s fair. 10 spanks. Now it’s time to top up. Let’s see what else I can do to you…”

 

Kuroo decided he needed to do something a little sneakier. Sure, he had already been quite underhanded so far; a game about making somebody orgasm certainly wasn’t helped by tickling Bokuto’s feet or being rough with his thighs, but he still had room to be more underhanded while actually continuing the aim of the game. After all, Bokuto’s cock was leaking enough precum at this point make a blowjob a waste of the good mess he’d made. All that teasing really was getting to Bokuto’s head. He was desperate. Kuroo, of course, was all about making his desperation worse. His solution? A blindfold. He could have a lot more fun with a blindfold.

“Hey Bokuto, you know that sleeping mask you use in summer when it gets bright too early in the morning and you want to lie in? Where is it?”

“Bribts ibn the bedside table.”

“15 spanks”

“Holy shit I forgot. That’s not fair. Fuck off Kuroo! I’m not smart enough to do this.” Kuroo smirks as he dips in to Bokuto’s bedside table to take out his sleeping mask. It’s work as a blindfold for now. He places it over Bokuto’s eyes and plunges his world in to darkness. Now he was going to have a lot more fun.

 

Kuroo topped up Bokuto’s water before thinking about how he was going to rile him up next. He remembered that he and Bokuto have a few cheap toys lying around the house from the local sex store. Nothing major. A vibrating love egg would do the trick. It was remote controlled after all. Kuroo squeezed lube in to the palm of his hand, then rolled the egg around in it so it was slick and hard to handle. Then he knelt down between Bokuto’s bound legs, nudged him up a little so he had room to get to his hole, and then slowly teased the egg in to Bokuto’s total surprise. He lost again as he yelped with the shock.

“20.” Bokuto didn’t even argue it anymore. Kuroo put more water in to his mouth and then decided that instead of turning the toy on, he was going to let it sit there, choosing the most opportune moment to activate it and make Bokuto feel lightheaded with pleasure. In the meantime, he could see that Bokuto’s cock was simply getting slicker and slicker with precum the longer this went on, still desperate for stimulation. Kuroo would help with that. The slickness part, not the stimulation. He was only going to make the problem worse before it got better. He had to quickly decide how he was going to tease Bokuto more without touching him, and only one solution came to mind. Dirty talking.

 

“Hey, Koutarou,” Kuroo purrs as softly as he can right into Bokuto’s ear. A shiver runs down his spine as his hot breath hits his face while his delectable voice fills his head. “I’m going to use you. I’m going to make you my personal toy, just like you always beg me to.” Kuroo’s voice is still as sensual as ever. He doesn’t need to speak aggressively. He knows that Bokuto will love his raspy voice telling him how he’s going to make him in to his personal sub. “I’m going to fuck you like your mine. I’m going make you scream my name loud enough for the world to know you’re mine.” Bokuto lets out a nasally whine as his only way of letting Kuroo know how much he wants the teasing to stop and the fucking to start. “And when I’m done fucking you and you think you’re at your limit, I’m just going to spoil you. I’ll fuck you with my fingers, and I’ll wrap my lips around your fat cock and swallow it.” Bokuto whines again, he can’t escape Kuroo’s dirty talking, his teasing words making him desperate, and yet he doesn’t want to either. “Then I’ll make you cum down my throat while you scream at how my mouth milks you dry. You want that, Koutarou? You want me to make you scream?”

Just at that moment, Kuroo turns on his remote control vibrator and Bokuto immediately groans with pleasure, whining and begging for Kuroo’s touch as the toy buzzes around against his prostate. His hips grind against his seat and his cock twitches as another bead of precum drips down and adds to the puddle at the base.

“25. You’re not very good at this,” Kuroo teases as he turns the vibrator up a setting, Bokuto’s heightened senses thanks to his blindfold making him moan louder, but at least this time Kuroo hadn’t restarted the game, or else it would have been thirty. Kuroo leaves the toy in as he fills Bokuto’s mouth again, savouring all of Bokuto’s whines and whimpers as he tries his hardest to avoid more punishment later on. Kuroo hasn’t even touched him yet and he already seems fit to burst. This kind of teasing just isn’t fair, but that’s just the point.

Kuroo decides be mischievous. Not that he wasn’t mischievous before, but now he was getting in to all but psychological warfare with Bokuto. He was impressed with his own scheming in how he’s managed to get Bokuto off with so many different sub kinks and yet hasn’t even had to touch his dick yet.

“Hey, Kenma, want to come over? Okay, yep, great, see you then.” Kuroo pretends he’s on the phone with Kenma because Bokuto can’t see to tell otherwise. He’s immediately looking nervous and shifty, and Kuroo likes it. Bokuto could, of course, just let out the safe word if he had an issue, but playing along with the fear was fun.

Kuroo sits completely still, motionless and quiet. He’s going to fake out for 15 minutes ‘waiting for Kenma to come’ in complete and utter silence. The only noise in the room being Bokuto’s whimpering and the vibrating of the toy inside of him. Kuroo isn’t going to adjust the speed of it with his remote control. He isn’t going to dirty talk to Bokuto. He’s just going to leave him confused and scared in the darkness under the impression that Kuroo’s going to be forced to have Kenma see him acting like such a submissive boy. It would be the longest fifteen minutes of Bokuto’s life. Time moves so slowly when he’s so sensory deprived and the only thing he has to focus on in that period of time is the whirring of a vibrator against his p-spot. Time feels like it takes an eternity, and after ten minutes of silence and paranoia, he can’t help but spit his water out again and ask where Kuroo is, if he’s still there, because he feels like he’s been left alone.

“Kuroo? Please. Don’t leave me like this. I need you. Kuroo. Please.”

“30.”

“God fucking dammit!” Bokuto groans and rolls his eyes behind his blindfold as he’d been played like a damn fiddle. Kuroo leaves him there for another five minutes and then leaves the room, knocks on their own door, opens and closes it. Bokuto can hear small talk in the distance, Kuroo’s voice asking how Kenma had been. He’s talking to himself and there’s no Kenma to be seen, and yet Bokuto doesn’t know any different. He shuffles uncomfortably in his seat. He doesn’t want Kenma to see him like this. He doesn’t want his friend to see him with a toy in him making him whimper so much, and he’s tied up, and just can’t say a thing to Kenma at risk of even more punishment, and it’s all going to be for nothing.

“So, Kenma, do you want to help me get payback on Bokuto? I owe him one.” Bokuto hears Kuroo’s voice talking to himself on the other end of the door and shuffles incredibly uncomfortably against his binds as he tries anything he desperately can to stop this contrived scenario from taking place. He whines loudly and desperately as he hears the door click open and footsteps fill the room. He can’t even discern that it’s just one pair.

“He looks really cute, doesn’t he?” Kuroo teases. “Actually, don’t answer that, keep quiet, he has his blindfold on so he can’t tell what’s going on. I don’t want you to ruin that by talking.” He had found a way to give the impression that he was there but silent, just adding to Bokuto’s torment.  “Hey Kenma, Bokuto loves being watched, you know. He looks like he’s struggling, but he’s not, he’s just really, really in to it. He has a toy in him and it’s making him feel all tingly. Look.” Kuroo finally turns Bokuto’s toy to its strongest setting and he fails his game yet again.

“Please don’t make him watch.” Bokuto begs and pleads. Kuroo restarts the game, and continues his act.

“I bet he’d go wild if you sucked him off, Kenma. Bokuto would probably blow immediately if he knew that he was tied up and forced to be used by other guys. Ain’t that right, Bo?” He just whines some more. At this point, Kuroo kicks off his shoes as if it was Kenma getting comfortable in their room, just to add to Bokuto’s torment. He drops to his knees, Bokuto still fully thinking Kenma is the one about to blow him and not all a part of Kuroo’s act. He doesn’t hold the base of Bokuto’s cock with his hand before he starts, that’d give it away too easily. Instead he just sits between Bokuto’s bound thighs and runs his tongue from the puddle of precum at the base of his cock, right up his shaft, lapping up the droplets before teasing the slit with his tongue and licking it clean of his pre. He takes the head in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it as Bokuto’s sensitive tip being finally stimulated, all while thinking he’s being forced to take oral from somebody else, drives him wild, whimpering insanely and trying his hardest to stop small dribbles of water dripping down the corners of his mouth.

Kuroo starts bobbing his head up and down Bokuto’s shaft, each stroke taking in a centimetre or two more until he’s all but deep throating him. Bokuto whines as Kuroo hits his rhythm as he feels like he’s about to burst at any moment and fill Kuroo’s mouth with his cum, but he was trying so, so hard to keep it back because he would do anything to not end up shooting his load in ‘Kenma’s’ mouth at this point. He tries his hardest, but the moment Kuroo finally takes Bokuto’s cock down to the hilt, every inch down his throat, he groans too loudly and fails yet again. Kuroo doesn’t stop, he just uses his free hands to put the water bottle to Bokuto’s mouth again. After all, the game isn’t over until Bokuto gets off. Kuroo doesn’t bother vocalizing Bokuto’s punishment at this point. He’d give up the act if his voice wasn’t on the other side of the room.

Kuroo restarts, his tongue toying with the underside of Bokuto’s cock as he deepthroats him. His fingers and toes curl and twitch against his binds as he feels a heat welling up in his lower body. He knows that he’s on the cusp of orgasm, and yet he’s trying so hard to force it back, but each and every lap of Kuroo’s tongue against the tip of his cock, or each and every time he feels his head hit the back of Kuroo’s throat, it just adds to the pleasure, writhing on the spot, his body rocking and unwittingly trying to ride Kuroo’s face while telling himself that he wants this to stop, but it’s not enough. Bokuto lets out a loud moan as a jolt of pleasure runs through his body, everything shaking as he lets loose, filling Kuroo’s mouth with the huge load that came from being teased for so long with a toy buzzing against his p-spot. Kuroo kept going, savouring the efforts of his endless teasing, swallowing Bokuto’s cock until he wasn’t able to tell the difference between overwhelming pleasure and being downright uncomfortable, begging and pleading for ‘Kenma’ to pull off his cock, tears of pleasure soaking in to his blindfold as he thinks he’s being made to look like a submissive slut in front of his boyfriend’s best friend.

 

Eventually, Kuroo pulls off, stands up and laughs to himself. He pulls the blindfold off of Bokuto. Bokuto looks around panicked and confused before asking the obvious question on his mind.

“What the hell? Where’s Kenma?” Kuroo only responds by opening his mouth, showing Bokuto the load inside it, then swallowing in front of him. “No fucking way.”

“Yeah way. I faked it. That was me. But it was great though, right?” Bokuto scowled in response.

“I’m more pissed you made me think that I could score a threesome with you and Kenma, but it was just shitty old you.”

“I’m offended. Shitty old me gave you the best orgasm of your life, right?”

“Can you get this fucking toy out of me?”

“What, no. I’m leaving it in for your punishment.”

“Punishment?”

“By my count, you failed 9 times. 45 spanks. Are you ready?”

“What the fuck? 45? Do you want to put me in a fucking hospital?” Bokuto was wide eyed and in fear of what was to come, not excitement.

“45. Tell you what.” Kuroo looks down at his own completely untended to erection, and the massive precum stain at the tip where he had been hiding his excitement at toying with Bokuto for the last however long their session had been going on for. “I’ll cut you a deal. 45 spanks, or I’ll give you 25 and you have to wear a collar and blow me whenever I ask like a good boy for the next week.”

“Seriously?”

“A forfeit is a forfeit. You agreed to this.”

“Agh, fuck it, I’m not going anywhere this week anyway. Fine. Now fucking untie me!” Kuroo snips the tape off of Bokuto’s wrists and ankles with scissors. Bokuto stands up, knees weak and shaky, and Kuroo sits on the chair instead.

“Blowing me whenever starts now. I’ll punish you after. I can’t just watch you acting so submissively and not deserve to get off too. Be a good boy and swallow my cock.”

“You are just the worst.”

“I’ll add five if you don’t go down on me right now.”

“Okay! Okay.”

 

Bokuto’s technique was always different from Kuroo’s. While Kuroo was just a tease who loved using his tongue to toy with Bokuto, Bokuto was more of a fan of the whole sucking part of sucking somebody off, wrapping his lips around Kuroo’s cock and swallowing as much as he could as quickly as he could. He sucks in, making a vacuum in his mouth that makes Kuroo feel like he’s fucking Bokuto, not facefucking him. He grabs a fistful of Bokuto’s hair, pushing him down on his cock, groaning loudly as he feels himself hardly lasting a second more before filling Bokuto’s throat with his cum. He quickly pushes him aside before he can try and take any sort of retribution for Kuroo’s playful overstimulation earlier before patting his lap to summon Bokuto.

“Good boy. Punishment time.” Kuroo smirked perversely at Bokuto as he tries to lean over his lap. The easiest position is for Bokuto to lie on the armrest of Kuroo’s chair while Kuroo sits on it. A nice, easy position for Kuroo to unleash fury on Bokuto’s ass for his repeated failures. He wondered if he would have fucked up as hard as Bokuto did at this game, but then, probably not, Bokuto definitely wasn’t smart enough to play psychological warfare.

“Just make it quick. Don’t do one and then wait to do another. Just give it to me quickly so we can get this over with.”

“Uh, I think you’ll find I make the rules of this punishment,” Kuroo reprimands Bokuto for trying to tell him what to do with his first strike. Bokuto hisses. Kuroo may be going a little too hard with this.

“24 to go.” Bokuto grits his teeth as he waits for Kuroo to finish the job. The second strike leaves its mark, Bokuto’s soft flesh already turning pink and rather hand shaped. Kuroo runs a teasing finger across it and the stinging pain makes Bokuto groan. He follows it up with spank after spank until he’s counted to 15. Ten more to go. Bokuto is just waiting for the ordeal to be over, even if his cock is already hard again and dripping with precum, whether that be from the toy that’s still buzzing around inside him, or just from enjoying being hurt like a masochist. Both of his cheeks are red and sting to the touch. Kuroo alternates for Bokuto’s own good, and it still doesn’t help with the eventual realisation that 25 is a hell of a lot of spanks. Bokuto was right. 45 really would have sent him to the hospital.

“Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five.” Kuroo counts down as they reach the end, and Bokuto is louder and cussing more the closer to zero they get. He feels Kuroo put his free hand to Bokuto’s cock and start quickly stroking, Bokuto now mixing his groans of pain with moans of pleasure as his back arches upwards with each strike.

“Four. Three. Two. One.” Bokuto’s noise peaks at its loudest as Kuroo feels something warm on his lap. Bokuto’s body twitches and eventually settles for whimpers until Kuroo lets go of his cock, still spurting the last few droplets of cum over Kuroo’s lap. “Zero.” Kuroo strikes for the last time and Bokuto responds with a weak ‘thank fuck’, panting in exhaustion. He stands up and immediately feels a sting in his behind, then an even worse pain as he spreads his cheeks apart to finally take out the toy that had been pestering him the entire time.

“That was fucking amazing Kuroo. How the hell did you come up with that?” Bokuto sat down on his bed then immediately regretted the decision, standing back up and holding his ass as he recovers from the stinging pain.

“Need an ice pack?”

“Yeah, please.” Kuroo enters aftercare mode and suddenly from a teasing dom rises an incredibly caring boyfriend that is here to cater to every one of Bokuto’s needs.

“Coffee?”

“Vodka.”

“Feeling adventurous?”

“That was enough adventure in my life for this week. I need a stiff drink.”

“Whatever you say buddy.” Kuroo goes to the kitchen to get an ice pack and some drinks that it may have been a little early for, but at this point he really owed it to Bokuto to please his every whim. He returns with the goods and heads in to the bathroom to wash up the toy.

“So, Kuroo. If I think of anything like this, do I get to do it to you too?” Bokuto suddenly beams with excitement at the prospect of toying with Kuroo in retribution.

“Sure. But no spanking. I am not letting a top 4 ace spike my fucking ass.”

“Oh come on.”

“I value my life.”

“I value seeing your ass red and sore.” Bokuto scowls and eventually Kuroo gives in.

“Fine. One day. Just don’t go full force, okay?” Kuroo runs the bathtub and shouts his replies out from the bathroom.

“Okay! I’ll just tease you longer to make up for it.”

“You don’t have the patience to do that.”

“I totally do!”

“You got scared because you were tied up alone for 10 minutes.”

“I though you left me! I get scared when you’re not around.”

“Bo, that’s so sweet. Get in here. I want a couple’s bath.”

“Are you kidding me? Ice right after an injury, heat once the pain stops.”

“Fine, have a cold shower then get in the fucking tub with me.”

“I really, really do not want to see any water whatsoever for at least a few hours after that ordeal.”

“Ordeal?”

“Pleasurable ordeal.”

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm not gonna lie this fic is based off of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_1saOt4-1E and I watched it thinking "this is actually really kinky," so I made a kinky version.


End file.
